The present invention relates to a coin sorter which sorts inserted coins into authentic or counterfeit and coins sorted as authentic by denomination, and more particularly to a configuration for fitting independent components of the coin sorter.
Generally speaking, coin sorters identify each of inserted coins as authentic or counterfeit, further identify the denominations of coins identified as authentic, and sort these inserted coins by channelling each of these coins into different coin passages.
Such coin sorters consist of various independent components such as a main plate which constitutes the body of the device, and a front cover which covers the front surface of the main plate in such a manner that it is capable of being opened and closed freely.
The main plate, being one of these independent components, is equipped with a coin inlet through which the coins are inserted, and electronic coin identifying means which is referred to as a coin sensor and identifies inserted coins as authentic or counterfeit and the denominations of authentic coins. A coin sorting lever located on the main plate is operated in accordance with signals transmitted by the electronic coin identifying means, which indicate that inserted coins are authentic or counterfeit and further indicate the denominations of authentic coins, so that the inserted coins are each channelled into different coin passages, thus sorting them into authentic or counterfeit and further sorting authentic coins by denomination.
As mentioned above, the main plate also has other independent components such as coin passages which serve to guide the coins by denomination and a sorting lever. These components are normally covered with the front cover so as not to be exposed. At the front cover, a portion of the coin passages may be formed on the rear side thereof.
One of the functions of this front cover is to allow the front of the main plate to be opened up to reveal the coin passages, sorting lever and other components disposed on the front cover during servicing and maintenance of these components, with the object of facilitating the operation of servicing and maintenance. The front cover of a conventional type is an independent component, and is configured in such a manner that it is fitted on to the main plate by engaging claws formed on either side of it with apertures formed on either side of the main plate.
The abovementioned coin sorter is equipped also with a metal gate rail serving directly to receive coins which drop down from the coin inlet, and guide them towards the coin passage in which is located the electronic coin identifying means referred to as a coin sensor, which serves to identify coins received in this manner as authentic or counterfeit, and further identify the denominations of authentic coins. Coins passing along the coin passage in which the electronic coin identifying means is located are identified during their passage by the electronic coin identifying means as authentic or counterfeit, and authentic coins are further identified by denomination.
Inserted coins passing through the abovementioned coin passage are further guided into a plurality of coin passages which branch off from the abovementioned coin passage. At each of the points where the plurality of coin passages branch off is located a coin sorting lever, being another independent component, which is operated in accordance with coin identification signals transmitted from the electronic coin identifying means, and serves to channel the inserted coins into each of the plurality of the branch coin passages, thus sorting coins as authentic or counterfeit and further sorting authentic coins by denomination.
The coin sorting lever is an independent component and is driven by a solenoid which operates in accordance with coin identification signals transmitted from the electronic coin identifying means.
The gate rail, which is another independent component of the coin sorter, and the solenoid which drives the coin sorting levers have conventionally been configured in such a manner that screws are used to attach them in prescribed positions on the coin sorter.
In other words, the gate rail, which is an independent component, is attached by means of screws on to the gate plate which serves to open and close the coin inlet. Meanwhile, the solenoid, which drives the coin sorting levers, is attached by means of screws to the rear surface of the main plate which constitutes the body of the coin sorter.
Now, inasmuch as the conventional coin sorter is configured in such a manner that the front cover is attached by engaging claws formed on either side of it with apertures formed on either side of the main plate, it presents problems because the operation of attaching it is extremely troublesome. Not only that, but when the front cover is to be removed from the main plate during maintenance and servicing, it is necessary to disengage the engaging claws from the apertures, and this also is a troublesome operation.
Moreover, inasmuch as the conventional coin sorter is configured in such a manner that the gate rail and solenoid, which are independent components thereof, are attached in prescribed positions on the coin sorter with the aid of screws, the operation of attaching and detaching them is complicated, so that the number of processes required for assembling the device is increased, and the number of operations which need to be performed during maintenance and servicing thereof is also increased. This in turn makes the device more costly, and increases the expenditure involved in maintenance and servicing.
In a view of the abovementioned circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coin sorter which is easy to attach and detach independent components thereof to and from it.
With the aim of solving the abovementioned problems, the first coin sorter to which the present invention pertains is a coin sorter comprising a main plate which constitutes a body of the device, and a front cover which covers a front surface of the main plate in such a manner as to be capable of being opened and closed freely, characterized in that the coin sorter further comprises a shaft provided on one edge of the front cover; and bearing means provided on one edge of the main plate in such a manner that the shaft is fitted into the bearing means from one direction by virtue of a snap action and rotatably supported by the bearing means, whereby the front surface of the main plate is covered with the front cover in such a manner as to be capable of being opened and closed freely by rotating the front cover about the shaft.
With the configuration in which a shaft formed on one edge of the front cover is inserted by virtue of a snap action into bearing means formed on one edge of the main cover, and is supported by it in such a manner that the front cover is capable of being rotated freely around the shaft means, the front cover can be attached and detached in a simple operation, thus reducing the number of manufacturing processes involved especially in the operation of assembling the coin sorter, and considerably improving ease of assembly, while at the same time greatly facilitating the operation of maintaining and servicing the device.
The second coin sorter to which the present invention pertains is a coin sorter characterized in that a snap-type gate rail supporting means is provided below a coin inlet, whereby a gate rail which directly receives coins falling down from the coin inlet and guides the coins towards a prescribed coin passage is fitted into and supported by the gate rail supporting means by virtue of a snap action.
Further, the third coin sorter to which the present invention pertains is a coin sorter characterized in that the main plate which constitutes a body of the device is formed with a snap-type solenoid supporting means, whereby a solenoid for driving a coin sorting lever which serves to channel inserted coins towards different coin passages is fitted into and supported by the solenoid supporting means by virtue of a snap action.
With the configuration of the second and third coin sorters to which the present invention pertains, the independent components which constitute the device, and especially the gate rail and the solenoids which drive the coin sorting levers, are supported by virtue of a snap action in prescribed positions on the coin sorter in such a manner as to be capable of being attached and detached freely means that the gate rail and solenoids can be attached and detached in a simple operation, reducing the number of manufacturing processes involved especially in the operation of assembling the coin sorter, and considerably improving ease of assembly, while at the same time greatly facilitating and accelerating the operation of maintaining and servicing the device. In this way it is possible to reduce the costs both of manufacturing the coin sorter, and of maintaining and servicing it.